


Сэмми, не бери Импалу без спросу

by Li_Liana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик писался для кинк-феста в 2008</p>
    </blockquote>





	Сэмми, не бери Импалу без спросу

**Author's Note:**

> Фик писался для кинк-феста в 2008

Сэм печально смотрел на покореженное крыло Импалы. Мысль «Дин меня убьет» оптимизма не добавляла. Перспектива, что отец его тоже убьет, почему-то пугала намного меньше. Во-первых, он сейчас на охоте и приедет только послезавтра, а во-вторых, отцу хоть огрызнуться можно, а Дин… Сэм представил выражение лица брата, когда тот увидит, во что превратилась совсем недавно подаренная машина, и ему стало совсем тошно. Сэм вздохнул и побрел к мотелю. Но едва он потянулся к дверной ручке, как нос к носу столкнулся с выскочившим на порог Дином.  
— Сэмми, где тебя носи…, — начал тот возмущаться и осекся, углядев припаркованную за редкой кустистой порослью Импалу.  
Сэм специально поставил машину так, чтобы повреждения можно было не заметить с первого взгляда. Но Дин узрел. Сэм готов был поклясться, что от порога мотеля, если и видно, то только самый край поврежденного бампера, да и тот скрывают остатки неопавших пожухших листьев. А Дин рванул к машине так, словно от того, насколько быстро он к ней добежит, могло что-то измениться. Обогнув маскировочный куст и увидев последствия самовольничания Сэма во всей красе, Дин застыл, словно его по голове ударили.  
— Моя Импала…  
Тихое восклицание Дина прозвучало настолько жалобно и растерянно, что Сэму захотелось сквозь землю провалиться, лишь бы вернуть время на пару часов назад и не брать эту злосчастную машину.  
— Дин, ничего страшного, — попытался он утешить брата. – Всего несколько царапин и пара вмятин, и самый краешек бампера вывернуло. Мы быстро ее починим.  
— Ничего страшного?! Мы починим?! Да я тебя к ней на пушечный выстрел не подпущу!!!  
Сэм понурил голову.  
— Как ты вообще мог ее взять?! Сам?! Без спросу?! У тебя еще даже прав нет!  
«Как-как? Стянул ключи у тебя с прикроватной тумбочки, завел и поехал» — но вслух этого Сэм благоразумно говорить не стал, а продолжил стоять, уставившись в землю, только что ботинком грязь не ковыряя.  
Дин трижды обежал пострадавшую любимицу, реагируя на каждую новую найденную царапину так, словно удар был нанесен не по бесчувственному железу, а по нему лично.   
— Дин, я скажу папе, что это я разбил, — предложил Сэм, чтобы хоть как-то утешить брата.  
Дин вскинулся.  
— Прекрасная идея! Просто зашибись! Ты это гениально придумал, – язвительности в его голосе хватило бы на пятерых.  
Сэм мысленно обозвал себя идиотом. И тупому ежу понятно, что просто за разбитую машину Дину попадет меньше, чем если отец узнает, что за рулем был Сэм.  
— Я не специально, Дин.  
— Ага? Чисто нечаянно у меня ключи стянул, да?  
— Не-а, — Сэм тряхнул вихрастой головой. – Дерево…  
— Само на дорогу выскочило? – перебил его Дин. – Вот облом, да?  
— Ну, перестань, а? Там же, правда, ничего серьезного.   
— Вижу, — вздохнул Дин.  
— Если постараться, до приезда отца можно все исправить.  
Дин критически посмотрел на поврежденное крыло и с самым решительным видом полез в багажник, где в уголке за дробовиками, емкостями с горючей жидкостью, солью и прочими крайне полезными и ежедневно необходимыми вещами притаился небольшой набор самых необходимых для обслуживания машины инструментов.  
— Ты собираешься начинать ее ремонтировать прям сейчас? – удивился Сэм.  
— А когда?  
— Так вечер уже.  
— Вот именно! Предлагаешь бедняжке всю ночь стоять в таком жутком виде?  
На это Сэм не нашелся, что возразить. Дин начал возиться с бампером.  
— Давай, я помогу? – после недолгого молчаливого околачивания за спиной брата предложил Сэм.  
На мрачный взгляд а ля «шел бы ты, братишка, куда подальше» Сэм не отреагировал. Ну, в самом же деле, не может он вот так развернуться и отправиться спать, пока Дин будет ремонтировать разбитую им машину?  
Еще с четверть часа Дин упорно игнорировал навязчиво набивающегося помощника, потом сдался до коротких указаний «подай-принеси». И буквально через пять минут Сэм совершенно случайно уронил пассатижи на капот, посадив на нем глубокую царапину. Если бы Дин умел сжигать взглядом, от Сэма уже давно осталась бы чукча пепла. Большая такая кучка.  
— Сэээмми! — возмущенно прорычал Дин свистящим шепотом.  
— Ухожу, ухожу, — Сэм попятился, примирительно подняв ладони рук, и быстренько ретировался к мотелю.  
Этой ночью он так и не прилег, несмотря на слипающиеся глаза героически простояв у окна все время, пока Дин колдовал над Импалой. Тот упорно делал вид, что не замечает маячащего в окне брата.   
Под утро слегка пошатывающийся, но довольный прогрессом реставрационных работ с Импалой, Дин приполз в номер.   
— В девять пойдем в магазин покупать рихтовку и краску, — коротко бросил он, устало падая на кровать.  
— Поедем? – с надеждой переспросил Сэм, до ближайшего автомагазинчика было кварталов десять.  
— Пойдем! – отрезал Дин таким тоном, что Сэм не решился напомнить, что Импала вполне на ходу. 

К приезду отца уже ничто не напоминало о случившемся инциденте. Но еще несколько месяцев Дин мрачно косился на Сэма, когда тот приближался к Импале.

 

***  
Сэм печально смотрел на покореженное крыло Импалы. Теперь-то он уже совершенно точно знал, что Дин его не убьет, но легче от этого почему-то не становилось. Наоборот, хотелось забежать куда подальше, лишь бы не сталкиваться с этим безмолвным осуждающим взглядом. Чертова машина! Ведь не может же Дин из-за нее всерьез злиться? Может, мысленно сам себе возразил Сэм. Подавив неконструктивное желание сбежать минимум в соседний штат, а оттуда уже позвонить брату, Сэм с тяжким вздохом поднялся на крыло мотеля.  
Как и предполагалось, Дин успел заметить отсутствие и Сэма, и Импалы. Он даже не стал ничего спрашивать — хватило одного взгляда на лицо брата.  
— Только не говори, что опять Импала, — просительно произнес он.  
Сэм вздохнул. Очень искренне и покаянно. Дин чертыхнулся сквозь зубы и прожогом выскочил во двор. Все оказалось не так страшно, как он опасался. Всего несколько дней посидеть с ремонтом у Бобби или на сутки сдать машину в автосервис. Впрочем, последнее всегда казалось Дину жутким кощунством.  
Сэм с виноватым видом поплелся к привычно бегающему вокруг Импалы Дину. И бесполезно говорить, что он всего-то хотел смотаться в пиццерию, купить кофе и свежие газеты.   
— Сэм, снова?! Ну, сколько можно?! Каждый раз, когда ты ее самовольно берешь…  
— Не каждый, — слабо запротестовал Сэм.  
— Ах, да, один раз ухитрился не разбить. Но тогда ты пробил два колеса.  
— Я их сам поменял. Какие претензии?   
— Все равно, Импала и тогда пострадала, — упрямо возразил Дин. – Каждый раз, Сэмми, каждый раз!  
— А когда ее демон на грузовике протаранил? Тоже скажешь, я виноват?  
— Тогда я тебе ключи сам дал.  
— Да ты тогда и пошевелиться не мог.  
— Я мысленно согласился.  
— Дин, ну что за ерунда?! Какая разница, сам я беру ключи или ты мне их даешь?  
— Не знаю, но почему-то стоит тебе увести ее без спроса, как вечно ты куда-то на ней въедешь.  
— Но ведь ни разу не было никаких серьезных повреждений! Одни царапины!  
— Не хватало еще, чтобы было! Или чтоб ты не только машину разбил, а еще и сам покалечился?! – праведно возмутился Дин. – И вообще, как ты умудрился? Какое теперь дерево перед тобой на дорогу выскочило?  
Сэм виновато развел руками.  
— Кошка выпрыгнула на дорогу, за ней побежала девочка, я свернул, там был гидрант.  
— Кошки с девочками в такую рань? Сэм, сейчас только половина восьмого.  
— Значит, в этом городе неправильные дети и домашние животные.  
— Сэмми.  
— Что?  
— Ну, неужели так сложно сказать «Дин, я возьму Импалу?» Думаешь, я отвечу «нет»?  
— Я не хотел тебя будить.  
— Ну, конечно, гораздо лучше въехать в гидрат, чем разбудить меня.  
— Дин, прости.  
— Перед Импалой извиняться будешь.  
— Ты издеваешься?  
— Да. И не надо делать такое обиженное лицо. Не думаешь же ты, что мне машина дороже родного брата?  
— А кто тебя знает, маньяк импальный!  
— Сэмми, иди сюда.  
Звук поцелуя прервал зарождающийся спор.


End file.
